Target: Family
Plot There are twenty villians in a room. Their leader is Zombozo and Zs'Skayr. The villians are Thumbskull, Frightwig, Acid Breath, Charmcaster, Vulkanus, Sublimo, Sevenseven, Rojo, Hex, Darkstar, Psyphon, Animo, Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Slix Vigma, Synthroid, Clancy and Sunder. Sunder roughly smashed his hand into the wall. Sunder: We do we attack Tennyson?! Zs'Skayr: Soon my friend, soon! Zombozo: Circus trio! Go with Sevenseven now to attack Sandra Tennyson! The family of the Tennysons will be destroyed! Darkstar and Animo! You are with Hex to attack Carl! Sunder and Clancy go to Frank! Rojo and the Vreedles! Go to Lili! Zs'Skayr, Charmcaster, Vulkanus you are with me to destroy Ben and Gwen Tennyson! The rest of you (Synthroid, Slix Vigma, Sublimo, Psyphon,) go to defeat Max Tennyson! Meanwhile at Bens House........ Max is is a tree. He sees the Circus Freaks and Sevenseven sneaking up on Sandra who is at the window baking a pie. Max swooped down. He slowly took out a Null Void projector. He blasted the Circus Trio in. Sevenseven dodged it. The Circus Freaks were in the Null Void. Sevenseven shot a blaster a Max. He dodged it. Max shot back and hit Sevensevens helmet, causing it to crack! He ran away but Max casted him into the Null Void. Max: Four down, only sixteen to go! The Next Day... Rojo was on top of a train with the Vreedles. Max was there with a blaster and a Null Void projector. Lili and other innocent people were on that train. Max shot at Ocatagon and Rhomboid. One hit Rhomboid knocked him out. Max ejected him into the Null Void. Octagon: Brother no! Octagon jumped in. Max: Come on Rojo! Join the fun! Rojo charged him on here bike! Max: Tech doesn't work against me Rojo! Max blasted her and sent her into the Null Void! Max: Seven down, thirteen to go! That Night... Slix Vigma: Ah Mr. Tennyson! Max: You want a piece of me? You got it! He took out a fusion grenade and threw it at the Synthroid. It exploded! Max shot a Null Void beam, only Psyphon was left! Max rolled over to the side but Psyphon grabbed his arm and broke it. Just like that. It was broken! Max: Agh! Max, with all of his strength sent Psyphon to the Null Void. He went to Galvan prime and healed. Ben and co. visited him. Max explained what happend and the who the villians are which he defeated and who broke his arm and the leaders and the remaining ones. Ben: If you told us we could've helped! Max: I didn't want to bother you! Gwen: You can always bother us if you need help! Kevin: Let's kick some villian butt! They left and found Darkstar, Animo, Hex, Clancy, Sunder and Zs'Skayr. Ben: (Transform) Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING SUNDER, GHOSTMAN (Zs'Skayr), BUGMAN (Clancy) , MAGICMAN (Hex), ANIMALMAN,(Animo) AND ABSORBERMAN (Darkstar) NO ONE CAN HURT ME AND GWENS FAMILY! GET READY TO FEEL THE WRATH OF RATH! Rath charged and tackled Sunder. Gwen fought Hex. Kevin fought Clancy. Zs'Skayr and Darkstar went after Ben. Animo charged Kevin. Gwen beat Hex and casted him into the Null Void. Ben defeated Darkstar and Sunder and sent them into the Null Void. Kevin beat Clancy and Animo and threw them into the Null Void! Zs'Skayr charged at them but Ben dodged and attacked. Rath: (Transform) Swampfire! Swampfire threw fireballs but Zs'Skayr just went intangible! Swampfire tried everything but failed! Swampfire: (Reverted) Come on stupid Omnitrix! I really need a fire guy right now! Oh a new guy! (Transform) Ek! What does this guy do? (Shoots out Spoons and pineapples) Awesome! The spoons cancel out intagibleness. Ek shot pineapple and defeated Zs'Skayr. Two weeks later. Ben is Big Chill and Gwen is fighting Zombozo. Kevin is fighting Charmcaster and Ben is destroying Vulkanus. Big Chill froze the three and sent them to the Null Void. Big Chill: Who wants to go to Mrs. Smoothies? The new one? Gwen: I prefer we stay with Mr. Smoothies! Kevin: Ah whatever I'm drinving! Big Chill: No I am! Kevin: You can fly! Gwen: Guys! Ugh! END Major Events *Max broke his arm *Mr. Smoothies opened his new resturant Mrs. Smoothies *Ek debuted Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Gwens Family *Bens Family *Max *Azmuth (offscreen) *Myaxx (Off-screen) Villians *Zombozo * Zs'Skayr *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Acid Breath *Charmcaster *Vulkanus, *Sublimo *Sevenseven, *Rojo, *Hex, *Darkstar *, Psyphon, *Animo, *Octagon Vreedle, *Rhomboid Vreedle, *Slix Vigma, *Synthroid, *Clancy * Sunder Aliens Used *Rath *Swampfire *Big Chill *Ek Category:Episodes